


You're Every Minute Of My Every Day

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabbles, I just love them, I'll update tags as I go, Jake is a good boyfriend, M/M, booklet, onshots, so is Jeremy, there's gonna be a lot of projection kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Just some Deere oneshots and drabbles I write.





	1. Back Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in prompts!

Jake woke up to spots of wetness on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, immediately trying to find the source. It wasn't exactly difficult. He found Jeremy clinging to his chest, face buried into his shoulder. Every now and then he'd make a small movement, and then a little whine of pain. Shit.

He knew Jeremy had intense back problems, something about his hips being out of alignment. There were good days where Jeremy wasn’t even bothered by it, and then there were the days where he had to take painkillers every three hours just to keep himself from crying and he was immobilized pain. It seemed like the latter was happening. 

“Hey,” Jeremy didn't look up at Jake. “Is it a bad day?” Slow nodding against his shoulder. “Do you want me to bring you the Advil or is getting out of bed gonna be more comfortable?”

“Getting out.” Jeremy's whisper was hoarse and strained. 

“Alright, let's do this.” Jake slowly sat up, trying to ignore the hisses and whines of the boy pressed against them. As he stood up, Jeremy wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and hitched his legs up to rest them at Jake’s hips. He looped his hands under the scrawny thighs to keep Jeremy supported. “Okay, tell me if this gets bad.”

They began the trek to the kitchen. It took longer than it should have, mostly because every time Jake took a step he was afraid it would hurt Jeremy.

Jake carefully set his boyfriend down in a kitchen chair, wincing at the way his body visibly leant to one side. “You want an ice pack too?”

“Yea…” Jeremy had his arms braced on table, staring at a fixed point on the wooden surface. “I'm s-sorry you have to deal with this.”

“Dude, it's really not a problem.” He pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy's cheek. “I'd be a shitty person if I just made you do all this yourself.”

He grabbed the bottle of Advil and slid it over to the shorter teen, leaving him to fumble with the cap as Jake filled a glass with water. “How much sleep did you lose last night?”

Jeremy's eyes shifted downward as he picked two pills out of the bottle. “All of it. I tried getting up to get the Advil but I couldn't move.”

“Why didn't you wake me up to help?” Jake asked.

“Didn't want to bother you.” He mumbled, accepting the glass of water as Jake held it out. Dammit, Jeremy.

“You wouldn't be bothering me.” 

Jeremy swallowed the pills with the water, grimacing. His shoulders shook as he put the the glass back down. Oh shit, that meant that…

The harsh sound of coughing filled the room. Jeremy curled in on himself, body shaking as he tried to ride out the fit of painful hacking. Jake rushed to his side, trying to keep him up a little bit straight. He knew that if Jeremy leaned forward like this he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up the rest of the day.

There were tears streaming down his face as Jake managed to straighten Jeremy up again. “Fuck man, that was a bad one.”

“I h- _hate_ coughing.” 

“I know you do.” Jake gently wiped away the tears. Jesus, this was heartbreaking. “Wanna put on a movie?”

“Please?” Jeremy reached up to grab Jake’s hand, shoulders rolled back. 

“Alright then. Little Prince?”

“Y-You know me too well.” He laughed weakly, wincing at the pain that simple action caused.

Jake lifted Jeremy up the same way as before, relaxing as the pale teenager rested his chin on his shoulder. It sucked he was in so much pain, but Jake didn’t really mind how clingy he got when he was like this. He grabbed an ice pack on the way down to the basement.

“Okay buddy, let’s get you set up.” Jake set him down on the couch, setting up the icepack in the area he knew Jeremy’s pain was always the worst. “If you get my shirt all wet when you cry at this movie -again- I’m gonna be upset.”

“Well now I’m gonna have to.” Jeremy leaned against Jake as he dropped down next to him with the remote. “Thanks, Jake.”

Jake smiled, capturing Jeremy’s lips in a kiss. “No problem.”


	2. Can I Stay At Your Place?

Saturday nights weren’t all that fun for Jeremy. Saturday nights were the nights when Michael was forced to join the “family dinner night”, all his other friends were out on the town, and his father worked late to make up for all the lost time. Jeremy didn’t mind it all that much, they had lives outside of him. It’s just that when Jeremy was alone in his silent house, lying on the floor of his dark room and staring at the ceiling, it was just a little overwhelming to be alive.

He was used to spending the whole night like that, listening to the soft playlist of music Michael had compiled for him. The music helped him stay grounded, kept him from disassociating until he passed out. Which might have been bad because of his dependence on it, but it was probably worse to do the whole disassociate-and-pass-out thing.

Jeremy jumped as a loud knock rang through the house. Well, loud enough to be heard over his music. He breathed out slowly, feeling his body sink into the carpet as if it were shallow quicksand. The knocking continued, a little more hesitant this time. Jeremy groaned and peeled himself off the floor, pausing the music and jogging sluggishly to the front door. He rubbed at his eyes, twisting the doorknob only to find Jake Dillinger, his boyfriend as of three months, shifting nervously on his feet.

“Jake…?” Jeremy frowned. “What’re you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Rich tonight.”

“Ah, no, my grandpa was home tonight.” He shouldered the rather large bag he had slung on. Why did he need so much stuff?

“Shouldn’t you be hanging out with him then? I thought you said he wasn’t around all that much.”

“I just…” Jake cleared his throat. “Can I stay at your place? For tonight?”

Jeremy blinked. “Of course.” He stepped to the side to let Jake in. The taller boy visibly relaxed, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy’s cheek on his way through the door.

“I’m sorry about bothering you, I’ll just sleep on the couch.” Jake said quietly.

“What? Jake, you’re my boyfriend, you can sleep in my room.” Jeremy tugged him away from the living room. “I’d feel really guilty if I made you do that.”

The two laid down on Jeremy’s bed, soft music once again playing through his phone. Jake threw an arm around Jeremy’s hip, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend’s. They stayed like that for an hour, just basking in each other’s company.

“Hey Jake?” Jeremy said quietly as the track switched to Spanish Sahara.

“Mhm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yea. What makes you ask?”

“It’s just that..” Jeremy shifted around. “You seem like something’s bothering you.”

Jake said nothing for a long moment. “I just hate being in that house. My grandpa’s not exactly a good person, but it feels even worse to be alone. It just reminds me of those months before _that_ party when my parents left.” 

Jeremy shuddered at the mention of the Halloween party. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It just seems like I can’t escape a bad situation. It’s either hang with that dickbag or being alone with my thoughts and…” Jake sighed. “I don’t know man.”

“I mean you could-you could stay here?” Jeremy chewed on his lip. “If you want, I mean, I could talk to Dad but I’m n-nearly certain he’d say yes.”

Jake blinked slowly. “But… my grandpa.”

“I k-kind of doubt he’d notice you’re missing, and if-if he does I’m pretty sure we could get him for negligence.” He shrugged, trembling slightly. “You don’t have to though. It was j-just a suggestion.”

“No, I like this suggestion.” Jake smiled tiredly. “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

Jeremy giggled softly. “Dad’s probably not gonna let you sleep in my room though.”

“I can just sneak in.” Jake smirked. “You know me and my boss ninja skills.”

“You nerd.”

“You love me.”

“Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo, two in one day! Might even be three if I try really hard!
> 
> find me on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies, feel free to send prompts for this!


	3. Suis-Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to Suis-Moi (Reprise) by Camille from the Little Prince sound track while you read this.

It was freezing. And snowing. Jeremy’s father should have been home two hours ago, but he was snowed in at work, just like Jake and Jeremy were snowed in at home. It wasn’t too bad, since they had layers of blankets and heating. Of course, the heating could probably be doing a better job. The two had music playing from Jeremy’s phone as they played Go Fish. Not the most exciting night, but it wasn’t exactly the worst thing they could be doing.

“Dude, why are we doing this?” Jake asked idly, shuffling around the cards in his hand. “Your dad isn’t gonna be home until this morning at least, we could totally be fucking.”

“Mm. No.” At one point, Jeremy might have been flustered a bit more than his flash flushing a light pink, but he’d basically gotten used to comments like this from Jake. “I’m in more of a Go Fish mood.”

“Boo.” Jake said half-heartedly. “But alright, since I’m such an amazing person I’ll respect your boundaries.”

“Wow. Thanks. Got any six of hearts?”

“Go fish.”

The track switched as Jeremy pulled a new card out of the deck. He started humming along with the vocals. Jake frowned a bit. Was this language French? “Got any eight of clubs?” Jeremy placed his hand down and rose to his feet, blankets falling down around his ankles. “...What are you doing?”

“Now I’m in a dancing mood.”

“...This song is a bit slow for dancing when it’s this cold.”

Jeremy tilted his head, listening to the music. He slowly counted down from five on his fingers. As soon as his countdown reached zero, the song’s tempo picked up by quite a bit. Jeremy bounced a bit on his feet, tugging at on of the blankets wrapped around Jake. “Come on, let’s have some fun!”

“Oh so making out with your boyfriend isn’t fun now?”

“That’s totally not what you said.” Jeremy laughed. He pulled Jake to his feet. “Come on, please? Just this song?”

“Fine, you fucking nerd.” Jake smiled, spinning Jeremy around. He let out a short shriek, giggling as Jake pulled him in close again. Jeremy started singing along with the song as they twirled across the room.

_”Suis-moi_  
_Là où je sais sourd_  
_Suis-moi_  
_Et si je suis pas_  
_Suis- moi_  
_Là où le niche le hibou”_

“Do you actually know the lyrics to a French song?” Jake laughed.

“So maybe I do?” Jeremy mumbled, eyes shifting nervously.

“No, no, it’s cute man.” He smiled softly. “I could never fucking do that.”

“I mean, I just listened to it a lot and eventually-” The shorter boy was cut off and Jake lifted him up and spun him around. “Pft-! Oh my god, Jake!”

They broke into laughter, still swaying gently to the music. Jake looked down at Jeremy, still singing in French in between his giggles. Maybe dancing instead of Go Fish wasn’t as bad as he thought.

This was definitely his new favorite song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write dancey boys, I love this song, and I hc Jeremy as loving The Little Prince.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies ! Send in prompts for this if you'd like!


	4. I'm Fucking Blind

Jake was a morning person, by all means. He loved getting up early so he could get all of the boring shit done and have more time for something fun. Jeremy, on the other hand, was a fucking night owl that stayed up to unholy hours playing games on some kind of handheld or surfing the internet on his phone. Unfortunately, this had the effect of him not waking up until there were only five minutes to get ready unless he had an alarm clock. So when Jake woke up and Jeremy was still wrapped up in blankets, he wasn’t exactly surprised.

He ran through his list of morning routines. Take a shower, raid the Heere’s kitchen for some kind of breakfast, make sure his backpack had everything he needed so that he didn’t leave without some important item, and throw some bread into the toaster so Jeremy didn’t have to scramble to make some when he got up. Recently Jeremy’s father had been leaving a bit earlier so he could get to work a little more on time, so Jake had free roam most of the time.

When Jeremy didn’t shuffle out into the kitchen at his usual time, Jake frowned. It was a little weird for Jeremy to wake up _this_ late, but he couldn’t exactly expect the kid to wake up at the same time every day. So, he grabbed an apple and waited a bit more. When he didn’t appear for another five minutes Jake decided to investigate.

“Jeremy, did you die?” Jake called as he stepped through the doorway. Jeremy was sitting up in bed, one hand fumbling around while the other rubbed at his eyes. “Okay, you’re not dead. What’s going on, we’ve got to get to school soon.”

“Past me is a dumbass.” Jeremy mumbled.

“Okay… Care to explain dude?”

He made a frustrated noise. “I put my glasses in the drawer and now I can’t find them.”

“I’ve never seen you wear glasses before.”

“Yea, that’s because I hate them. And when I was a kid dad pretended to not be able to tell the difference between me and Michael when I had my glasses on and once I had an existential crisis when I was four.”

“Holy shit, that sounds intense.”

Jeremy sighed. “Yea. Can you grab them for me? The tan case in the second drawer.”

Jake nodded, crouching down next to the side table and rummaging around in the drawer until he found the object Jeremy specified. “This thing?”

“Jake, that thing is literally a brown blob to me right now.” The two shared a brief moment of laughing before Jeremy floundered around to try and grab the case. “Yea, I’m pretty sure that’s it, let me just…” He popped the case open and slid the round wire framed glasses onto his face. “There. Now I can see.”

Jake burst out laughing. “Jer, you look like a nerd.”

“Well, yea, I kind of got that!” Jeremy made a distressed noise. “But I’m fucking blind, Jake! Not all of us can be cool kids!”

“No, dude, you look cute.” He dropped down on the bed next to Jeremy. “It’s a good kind of nerdy.”

“Wow, I feel so much better now.”

Jake chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Jeremy’s lips. “Well I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t love how much of a nerd you are.”

Jeremy leaned into the kiss, sighing a bit. Jake pulled back, a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Also you have three minutes to get ready.”

“FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I love night owl Jeremy and morning person Jake.
> 
> and Jeremy with glasses
> 
> catch me on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies ! feel free to send in a prompt for this booklet too.


	5. It's Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I been writing too much deere recently? Probably. Am I going to stop? Probably not.

Jake had been looking all over the house for his jacket, but to no avail. He didn’t really _need_ it at the moment, but it gave him a sense of security to know where it was. It was one of the last piece of clothing he had bought with his parents.

Since it was a weekend Jeremy was sleeping in, and Jake figured he should let the kid get some rest. Sure, it was his fault for staying up so late, but Jake didn’t have the heart to wake him up when he looked so peaceful. So because of that Jake had tried to stay out of Jeremy’s room. Unfortunately, he’d looked everywhere else in the house so he’d have to go into that rabbit hole.

He slipped in as silently as he could. Apparently not silent enough because he heard a familiar moan. “You up Jer?”

“I was trying to go _back_ to sleep, but now I’m up.”

Jake smiled, walking over and ruffling Jeremy’s hair. The pale-skinned boy hummed as he curled up further. “Jesus, you wake up way too late.” 

“You wake up way too early.” Jeremy groaned.

Jake rolled his eyes. He was about to get up and look for his jacket when he noticed Jeremy was swaddled up in oddly bright red fabric. He raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. “Are you wearing my jacket, dude?”

Jeremy’s face disappeared as he flipped up the hood and melted away into the fabric. “It’s warm…”

The jacket was obviously way too big on him, the sleeves long enough to give him sweater paws. Frankly, it was really endearing. “Well I hope you’re enjoying it, I nearly had a heart attack when I thought I lost it.” There was a muffled noise. “What?”

Jeremy pulled the hood back. “I’m sorry. You just left it in here and I didn’t have the best time sleeping last night.”

Jake smiling, leaning down and kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “It’s fine. You look adorable. I should let you borrow my clothes more often.”

“Kinky.”

“You don’t have _any_ room to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm officially having too much fun with this. I'm just trying to keep the Deere tag alive, guys.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments essentially make my week.


	6. Different Moments

Jeremy loved the sweet moments. He really did. Those times when things were gentle and slow. Like when Jake would gush over how well he baked, or when Jeremy woke up from a nap in class with a familiar red jacket wrapped around his shoulders. The times when Jake carried him when he was too tired to walk or the short kisses exchanged between class periods.

This wasn’t one of those moments, but he was appreciating it all the same.

This was one of the heated moments where instead of strong arms holding him up, they ran up and down Jeremy’s sides, leaving fiery trails burning beneath his skin. The sweet, short kisses turned into passionate, open mouthed ones. 

Jeremy's legs were weak as Jake sucked a daisy chain of marks at the base of his neck. He was thankful they were making out on a couch instead of a wall because Jeremy would have melted to the floor by now. And, y’know, he was thankful that no one else was in the house.

He drew in a sharp breath as Jake reached a spot on Jeremy’s collarbone. He could feel the smirk against his skin. “What, you like that? That’s pretty gay, dude.”

“Y-You’re an asshole. You’re the one putting loves bites on my neck.”

“ _Technically_ it’s not your neck.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you dick.” Jeremy pressed forward, meeting his boyfriend’s lips in another rough kiss. 

This was nice. Of course, he was kind of a teenager, it was bound to feel nice. But Jake made it better, with his experienced kissing and warm hands resting at Jeremy’s hips and just… being there.

There were sweet moments here too. When movements became less frenzied and slowed to a more tired, languid pace. Or when they stopped to catch their breath and Jake would rest his forehead against Jeremy’s.

And there were always going to be ugly times, when Jeremy had panic attacks, or Jake distancing himself to try and protect himself from being hurt, or when they fought like any other couple. But all the other moments made getting through those ones worth it.

Jake made it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had fun writing that, even though I was pretty sure I was doing it wrong the whole time. Hope you guys enjoyed it tho
> 
> Catch me on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies !
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and comments essentially make my week!


	7. Late Night Rants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a conversation I've actually had with someone. Also, it might be worth mentioning I headcanon Jeremy as a band nerd.

“Babe. Babe, wake up.” Jake groaned as something prodded at his shoulder. He sat up, wishing he could just stay wrapped up in the warm blankets wrapped around him. “What…?”

“Are you awake?” Was that Jeremy?

“I am now.” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as took a look at his boyfriend. Jeremy's glasses were skewed on his face, painted-on glow-in-the-dark stars gleaming in the dim room. His hair was fluffed up in about ten different angles, and the lenses of his glasses caught the starlight outside the nearby window. It was adorable, and Jake would have been able to appreciate it more if it wasn't Satan o’clock in the morning. “What's wrong?”

“Who the fuck was in charge of casting for Little Einsteins?” 

“...what?”

“Like,” Jeremy's hands flew around in animated motions while he spoke. “The character Annie is supposed to be the singer, yea? But her voice actor is the worst singer out of the four. The boys are better than her. Plus, there's a song they sing each episode where they each get a solo bit, there's no way they didn't hear June was the best singer.”

“You woke me up for this?”

“And that thing in the second episode when Quincy played Grieg’s "morning mood" on trumpet? The instrument playing as obviously a clarinet, not a trumpet. Why didn't they just animate the fucking clarinet?”

Jeremy was getting more and more agitated the more he ranted on, movements becoming increasingly dramatic. “Jer, you should get back to sleep.”

“And why the fuck is it called Little Einsteins? Einstein was a mathematician, and all the kids are musicians. The show itself is almost entirely about music terms, so who thought that was a good idea?”

“Jeremy-”

“What's the deal with the fish cymbals in-”

“ _Jeremy_.” Jake grabbed either side of his boyfriend’s face and forced Jeremy to look at him. “Babe. How much sleep have you gotten in the past two days?”

“None.”

“That's what I thought.” He sighed and pulled Jeremy to his chest, setting aside the glasses. “It's bad enough you stay up late, dude, you gotta get _some_ sleep in there. And stop binge watching Little Einsteins at fucking midnight.”

“Seriously though, it's bullshit.” Jeremy mumbled.

“Yea, I know it is.” Better to just try and placate him so he'll stop keeping himself awake. Jake combed his fingers through Jeremy's hair, smoothing down the flyaways and brushing back the strands from his eyes. Jeremy made a contented noise, eyes slipping closed.

“The clarinet thing really… Pissed me off.” The fair-skinned teenager yawned and snuggled into Jake's night shirt. 

“Mhm.”

“It was… really…. poorly… planned.” 

Jeremy quickly faded away into unconsciousness, legs and arms wrapped around Jake like he was a large stuffed animal. Jake smiled, tilting his head back. Jesus, Jeremy was weird. But it was hard not to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s e r i o u s l y all of that is bullshit. Little Einsteins needs to get their shit together.
> 
> catch me on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies
> 
> kudos are always appreciated and comments essentially make my week.


	8. Lonely Mornings

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Jake slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. The spot on the bed next to him was cold, sheets only carrying a ghost of warmth. Fuck. Jeremy  _ never _ woke up before him.    
  
  
He threw off the sheets and essentially collapsed onto the floor next to the bed from moving so quickly. Shit, shit, shit, shit, he was alone, Jeremy left, he  _ left _ .   
  
  
Attempts at getting up were denied by the blankets still somehow tangled around his feet. “Fuck, goddammit!” Jesus, Jake had to  _ go _ , he had to stop Jeremy, find him, get an answer,  _ anything _ .    
  
  
Jake managed to kick off the sheets around his ankles and he scrambled to his feet. The house was quiet, empty. The silence was unbearable, pressing down on him as Jake ran through the house. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. Every second was scraping by slowly, slowly, slowly. His head  _ hurt _ , and there was no one there to help him.   
  
  
Jake rounded a corner and bumped into a bundle of soft fabric. “Whoa, are you okay?” Jeremy looked up at him with bleary eyes.  _ Oh god, Jeremy. _ “I woke up earlier than you so I thought I’d make breakfast for once but then I burned the eggs and-” He was cut off by Jake wrapping his arms around him. “Are you okay?”   
  
  
He sunk down to his knees, Jeremy allowing Jake to gently drag him down. “Jake…?”    
  
  
“You’re here, oh my god, you’re still here.”   
  
  
“Oh.” Lanky arms looped around Jake’s chest. “I’m sorry.”   
  
  
“It’s fine, I just…” The words weren’t coming. God, how dumb was he for panicking when Jeremy was just in the other room? He buried his face into Jeremy’s shoulder.   
  
  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Jeremy said softly.    
  
  
“I'm sorry.”    
  
  
“That's my line.”    
  
  
The longer they sat there the more warmth returned to Jake's limbs, filling his chest until he actually felt human again. Everything was okay. Jake was okay. They were okay.


	9. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hell yea i got a prompt_

Jeremy had always been edgy about kissing, and Jake could respect that. Holding hands, hugging, cuddling, all of it had been fair grounds. But any time Jeremy had started leaning closer he hesitated and his eyes would dart around nervously. Jake would reassure him that it was fine, that they didn’t need to take it any further than he was comfortable with. And he meant it. He didn’t want to screw up or make Jeremy upset, or any of that. Even Jake knew about boundaries.

Jake had Jeremy sitting on his lap, head resting on Jake’s shoulder as Disney’s Beauty and the Beast played on the television. Honestly, this was good enough. Despite his poor circulation, Jeremy was always a warm and welcome weight. He looked kind of adorable with his eyes fixated on the screen with blue light from the screen giving him a kind of ethereal look.

“Hey Jake?”

Jeremy’s nervous tone pulled Jake out of his reverie. “Hm?”

“Can… I try something?”

“I mean. Sure? You’re being a little cryptic here.”

“I just…” Jeremy took a deep breath. “Stop me if I’m going too far, okay?”

“What’re you-” Jake was cut off by soft lips gently pressing against his own. Oh. Holy shit, you’d really think that Jake would have been able to pick up on those hints.

The kiss was chaste. Slow, gentle and warm. Wow. Jake had honestly forgotten what this kind of kiss felt like. Jeremy’s arms had wrapped around Jake’s neck loosely. He’d _really_ forgotten how this felt.

Just like that Jeremy pulled back, looking worried. “That wasn’t bad, was it?”

“No! No, no, no, that was great!” Jake tried to shake off the daze still clouding his mind. “I’m honestly really proud of you for putting yourself out there like that, angel.”

Jeremy flushed at the term of endearment. “Th-thanks?”

“Do you… want to go back to watching the movie or keep kissing?”

A soft smile graced Jeremy’s features as he pressed a quick kiss to Jake’s cheek. “Both?”


	10. Home Late

It was late when Jeremy was startled by the front door slamming shut. He nearly fell off the couch, blankets slipping off of his shoulders. “Jake? Is that you?” The response was a loud groan. Yep. That was Jake. Home two hours past the time he’d normally be asleep.

Jake collapsed on the couch next to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist and dragging him down. “You doing okay babe?”

“‘m tired.” Jake mumbled into Jeremy’s hair. 

“I mean, yea, you kinda have a strict sleep schedule. Why are you so late anyways?”

Jake merely hummed and hugged Jeremy closer. “Your hair is soft.”

Ah yes. Jake’s tendency to be a bit… loopy when he’s tired. Honestly, sometimes it was like he was drunk. “Oh really?”

“Mhm.” Jake sighed contentedly. “All of you is soft. Hair, lips, eyes.”

Jeremy snorted quietly. “Eyes?”

Jake gave Jeremy his “really?” look from under half-lidded eyes. “This is really late for me, give me some credit.” 

“If you say so.” Jeremy laughed. 

A long period of silence settled over them, warm and comfortable like a blanket. For a while Jeremy thought that Jake had fallen asleep, until he started babbling quietly again. “I love you. I don’t feel like I say that enough. I love you. You’re like an angel. My angel.”

“Since when are you a poet?”

“Since… like…” Jake blinked, apparently coming up short. “Shit. I don’t. Fuck, just gimme a minute.”

“Pft, oh my god, no, you’re going to bed right now.”

Jake whined, burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulder. “Dude, I don’t wanna move.”

“You have to though. I’m tired too now that you’re hugging me like a koala.”

Jeremy started trying to wriggle out of Jake’s grasp. This didn’t go very well, considering their difference in strength. “Come on, Jake. I know you’re tired, but we can’t just-”

“We can.” Jake pulled up the discarded blanket, bundling them up rather carefully for how weary he was. “Not like we’re breaking any laws or rules.”

Jeremy kind of wanted to argue, but he felt warm. Safe. It was really nice. Very nice. Dammit, now he was babbling too. 

“My back is going to kill me in the morning for sleeping like this.” Jeremy mumbled.

“I’ll get you a heat pack and pain killers. And we can sit around watching movies all day.”

Jeremy smiled, letting his eyes slip close. “I’m holding you to that.” Jake didn’t reply. His chest was rising and falling in long, even breaths. It didn’t take Jeremy long to follow him into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a fun round of projection! Hopefully I'll be able to get a lot more of these in bc I love this ship and it needs more attention. P.S., thank you to that person on the bmc discord that helped me get a name for the fic!
> 
> find me on tumblr as latenightbutterfiies. I'm always ready to scream about deere


End file.
